


Primal

by CariadWinter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Begging, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Mind Rape, Mutual Pining, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter
Summary: Sometimes our urges are simply too strong to be ignored.





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsoon_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/gifts).



> I hope this hits all the right buttons for you. I tried to steer the focus towards one request while giving you a taste of another as well because both were too good to pass up.

“She’s in a mood,” Nikolaz stated softly, his gaze on Ozias while his hearing followed the sounds of Krystiana moving about the kitchen. “I can literally smell the anger rolling off her.”

Ozias nodded and brought his wine glass up to sip at thick, dark red liquid. “Another disappointing romance,” he stated casually, his gaze tracing across the night skyline of the city.

Nikolaz arched an eyebrow and lifted his own wine glass to his lips. “I wasn’t aware she was dating anyone.”

“I wouldn’t call it dating,” Ozias drawled, disdain practically dripping from every word. “The human was a… distraction at best. Something to quench her more base desires.”

Try as he might, Nikolaz couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from curling up into an amused grin. “I take it you disapproved?” he queried and Ozias turned a sharp glare on him before looking back out through the large floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse. 

“I have no feelings on the matter,” Ozias quickly corrected, then added, “other than a dislike at seeing Krystiana upset.”

Nikolaz’ grin widened, but he remained quiet in the face of such a blatant lie. For as long as they had know her, Ozias had been in love with Krystiana and Krystiana had been in love with Ozias. The trouble was, they were both stubborn and ridiculously blind when it came to each other. It was both frustrating and adorable really. 

“What are you grinning at so stupidly?” Ozias inquired with just the barest hint of annoyance.

Nikolaz’ grin turned into a full-fledged smile and he shook his head before taking another sip of his wine. Ozias sniffed dismissively and proceeded to ignore him. 

“What are you two talking about out here?” Krystiana asked as she emerged from the kitchen, plates in hand. 

“Nothing,” Ozias replied at the same time Nikolaz stated, “your latest conquest.”

Krystiana snorted as she set down two plates on the table. “It was hardly a conquest,” she retorted. “More like a train wreck. I don’t know why I bother.”

Nikolaz watched as Ozias quickly moved to pull out Krystiana’s chair for her and he smiled knowingly again. Ozias shot him a dirty look as he moved to take his own seat once she was settled.

“Not true love then?” Nikolaz quipped teasingly, shooting Krystiana a playful look before taking a long whiff of the food before him. While Krystiana’s specialty was chocolate confections, she very much excelled at everything she put on a plate. 

“And what would you know about true love, incubus?” Ozias drolled, his own gaze more teasing now than accusatory.

“I love,” Nikolaz shot back, dramatizing his faux indignation by raising one hand to his chest and feigning hurt. “Very deeply I might add.”

Both Krystiana and Ozias snorted in unison before Ozias said, “frequently and with as many pretty young things as possible. Yes?”

Nikolaz grinned and raised his wine glass in silent toast. “Much to my own selfish gratification. It’s vigorous work.”

“Have you ever though?” Krystiana inquired, “really loved someone I mean?”

Nikolaz looked between the two of them as he sat his glass down on the table and picked up his knife and fork. “I’ve loved many,” he told her. “But I have given myself to none.”

“And how old are you now?” she continued, brows drawn up in playful amazement. “Two, three hundred?”

“Four,” Nikolaz corrected with an admonishing, playful grin. “But I thank you for the compliment. I really don’t look a day over 250.”

Krystiana chuckled and reached out to palm Nikolaz’ cheek affectionately. “No you don’t and it’s sickening really,” she said pulling her hand back and picking up her own flatware. “You are both disgustingly handsome and will remain so. I, on the other hand, will have to work for my youthful appearance. It’s just not right.”

“You will always be the most beautiful of us all, Krystiana,” Ozias complemented and Nikolaz watched as Krystiana’s cheeks flushed rosy pink. 

“And you’re sweet,” Krystiana replied softly, her gaze only for Ozias.

The reaction made Ozias’ eyes darken and the vampire quickly turned his attention back to the glass of thick, viscous blood in his hand.

Nikolaz shook his head and turned his attention to his own plate of food. “This looks delicious,” he stated to break the sudden tension surrounding them.

“Mmm,” Krystiana hummed. “It was my babcia’s recipe. Pierogi stuffed with fresh kiszka and topped with a smoked cherry blood sauce.”

“Smells brilliant,” he told her and took in another long whiff before spearing one of the dumplings with his fork. “So what happened with your latest paramour?”

Krystiana gave a small grunt around her mouthful and finished chewing before saying, “It was my own fault. I knew what he was like before I started up with him.” 

She took a sip of her wine to wash down the bite and then looked to Nikolaz. “You know the type. Cocky playboy who has more women than he knows what to do with. I met him at his nightclub. He was charming and nice to look at. I thought it would be fun,” she stated with a shrug of one shoulder. “Turns out he’s a bit of pig and treats all of his playmates as though they were disposable. Can’t even bother to remember their names correctly. He called me Crystal more than a few times.”

Nikolaz gave a little chuckle and shook his head. “And you continued with him… why?”

Krystiana shrugged again. “The sex was amazing and like I said… he was nice to look at. Tegan is your typical tall, dark, and handsome. Dark brown hair, dark eyes, a smile that makes you wet the second his lips curl.”

“So frivolous, sexy fun,” Nikolaz quipped back. “And the problem with that was? Other than his blatant disregard for his sexual partner’s names,” he added hurriedly with a hint of shameless snark.

Ozias snorted. “Of course you wouldn’t see the problem. You’re just as bad.”

Nikolaz huffed indignantly and placed his hand to his chest again. “I am wounded. Truly, Oz. Do you really think so little of me?”

Ozias merely arched an accusatory eyebrow at him.

Nikolaz grinned after a moment and waved him off with a flick of his hand. “I will have you know that I worship each and every lovely body that graces my bed.”

“But see there’s the difference,” Krystiana cut in. “You actually care for your lovers. At least for the few times you bed them until you move on. And you seem to always leave them with a smile on their faces. Tegan can’t be bothered. He gets what he wants and then tosses them away like trash. He’s dismissive and cruel to the ones that clearly get attached. Even goes so far as to flaunt his next conquest in their faces.”

“And is that what he did to you?” Nikolaz inquired before sipping at his wine again.

“No,” she replied with a sigh. “I wasn’t foolish enough to let him that close. It was just fun for me. But he used me to hurt someone else. Paraded me in front of this poor girl and she was so clearly in love with him. She was devastated. Made to feel like nothing. Like yesterday’s leftovers that no one wanted. It was disgusting.”

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just hex his balls off,” Ozias chimed in again and Nikolaz couldn’t help but snicker at how disgruntled he sounded. So jealous.

“I’m not that kind of witch,” Krystiana shot back. “You know that. I don’t use my magic to harm. Not even the likes of him. Though sometimes I wish I did. I’d love to teach that bastard a lesson.”

Ozias hummed. “You should send Nikolaz after him. Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

Nikolaz arched an eyebrow at him and Krystiana gave a wistful hum. “If only. I’m afraid Tegan is about as straight as they come. He’s the type that would have an utter meltdown if a man so much as looked at him longingly, much less touched him.”

“Oh but, darling,” Nikolaz purred, “he wouldn’t have a choice but to crave me. My charms work on all creatures, save for the undead. I can ensnare even the coldest of hearts. Though, your Tegan sounds as though he would make a bit of a bitter meal.”

“He would at that,” Krystiana agreed with a smirk and took a bite of her dinner. 

“He’d never take another woman for granted though,” Nikolaz added. “Of that you can be certain.”

She smiled at the thought, then took a sip of her wine. “I don’t know. I don’t think I like the idea of wielding you as a weapon. That’s almost as bad as cursing him myself.”

“Oh come now,” Ozias interjected and shot them both a sinful grin. “Nikolaz loves being wielded. He lives for it.”

Krystiana’s cheeks flushed pink again at the insinuation and Nikolaz couldn’t help but laugh. It was true. He was a willing participant in most things. Especially the naughty ones.

“You are both unbelievable,” she chuckled with a shake of her head. “I don’t know why I put up with the two of you. Honestly.”

“Because you would be lost without us, darling,” Nikolaz told her with a wink. “And you love the oddity that is our rather unorthodox friendship. It’s that little slice of the forbidden that you just can’t seem to walk away from.”

“Mmm,” she hummed and smiled at them both. “We’re like the beginning of a bad joke. A vampire, a witch, and an incubus walk into a bar…”

“Your life wouldn’t be the same without us, Krystiana,” Ozias said and she looked at him with a sort of adoration that made Nikolaz’ heart ache for them. The idiots.

“True enough,” she replied and reached out to take one of Ozias’ hands. “I would definitely be lost without you.”

Ozias’ eyes grew dark again, causing the blush to darken on Krystiana’s cheeks and she quickly pulled her hand away.

“I almost forgot,” she said hurriedly and pushed away from the table. “I brought you something.”

She disappeared back into the kitchen and Nikolaz pinned Ozias with an accusatory glare.

“Watching the two of you dance around each other is becoming rather painful, Oz,” he told him. “And a little sad.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” the vampire insisted and turned his focus once again to his wine glass.

Nikolaz scoffed at him. “You most certainly do. You love her. She loves you. It’s obvious to anyone who sees you together. The question is, my dear friend, what are the two of you waiting for?”

“We’re friends, Nikolaz,” Ozias corrected. “Nothing more.”

Nikolaz sighed and shook his head. “Hopeless is what you are. Utterly hopeless.”

Ozias opened his mouth to reply, but Krystiana rushed back into the room with a glossy black package in her hands. She set the thin, rectangular box down in front of the vampire and then took her seat again.

“I um, I made this for you. I know you don’t really eat, but… well…”

Ozias set his glass aside, one eyebrow arched as he opened his gift and instantly the smell of blood and dark chocolate wafted across the table.

“Are these…” Ozias began and Krystiana nodded.

“I remember you mentioning how much you loved, uh, griottes...  chocolate covered sour cherries and brandy, as a child. You said, one day in my shop, that you wished there were such a thing as blood cordials.” Krystiana licked her lips nervously and cleared her throat. “I don’t even know if you can eat them, but I infused the dark chocolate and the cherry inside with blood. There’s a bit of brandy as well. Not much, but enough.”

Ozias looked up at her, bewildered and more in love than Nikolaz had ever seen him. “But the blood… how?”

Krystiana smiled and gave a little shrug. “I enchanted them. It won’t keep forever, but the blood is fresh and should remain that way for a few days at least. Maybe a week.”

“I…” Ozias began, but then a strange look came across his face and he brought the box to his nose. One deep breath was all it took for his dark eyes to turn into twin, red-rimmed pools of blazing white. “Your blood,” he murmured hoarsely. “You used your blood.”

“Well, yes,” she replied, sounding both confused and slightly amused. “I couldn’t exactly collect it from somewhere else. It would be a rather odd request at the blood bank and I know you prefer human blood to animal blood.”

Ozias stood shakily, his well maintained human veneer slipping slightly as his fangs elongated and his nails grew into sharp points. He looked pained; ravenous in the face of such a gift and Nikolaz was ready should he need to react.

“I must…” he stammered, backing away slowly.

“Oz?” Nikolaz called out in a soft, but warning tone, and stood as well. 

Krystiana’s expression was full of alarm now, her own face draining of color.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked, startled at the sudden transformation.

“No!” Ozias stated desperately, but continued to back away. “I just… forgive me.”

He turned for the door and before either Krystiana or Nikolaz could move, the vampire was grabbing his coat and fleeing the penthouse. Krystiana looked from the door, to the abandoned box of chocolates, to Nikolaz. 

“What just happened?” she asked, voice trembling.

Nikolaz offered her a sad smile. “You offered him the one thing he would never ask for himself,” he told her.

Her brow furrowed as she thought about it and finally she shook her head. “They’re just chocolates.”

Nikolaz chuckled and closed the small space between them to place his hands on her shoulders. “My dear, sweet witch. Sometimes I forget how young you truly are.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then looked back down at her. “Blood law states that any creature, human or otherwise, offering their blood freely to a vampire binds themself to that vampire for the rest of their natural, or unnatural, life.” 

Krystiana’s head tilted slightly to the side as she took in the information. “Like property?”

Nikolaz’ own head swayed back and forth as he thought of his answer. “In a sense,” he replied. “You offering your blood to Ozias, were he to accept, is basically an open invitation to feed again. Your blood is his and he would be the only vampire ever allowed to feed from you.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” she asked, sounding a little confused.

“Not in my opinion,” Nikolaz said with a small grin. “Watching the two of you pine for each other is rather exhausting. Honestly, I think it’s about time someone made a move. I just don’t think you intended it to be as bold as it actually was.”

“Ah,” Krystiana said, the corners of her mouth turned down into a disappointed frown. “So I basically threw myself at him with those chocolates and he…”

“Panicked and ran away,” Nikolaz finished for her and lifted one hand from her shoulder to clutch her chin. “He loves you, Krys. More than I’ve seen him love someone in a very long time.”

“Then why did he leave?” she asked, her eyes glossing over with welling tears. “How can he love me and not want me?”

Nikolaz’ expression softened and he placed his hand back on her shoulder. “He’s scared of losing you, darling. You’re a witch, yes, but you’re also human and humanity comes with a shelf life. Unless you’re willing to take up blood magic and I think we both know that you aren’t.”

Krystiana shivered at the thought of performing such dark magic and Nikolaz pressed another kiss to her forehead before moving back to his seat and sitting. “I think the thought of actually having you, of truly loving you, terrifies him because he knows that it comes with the ultimate cost. That and I'm almost positive he doesn't trust himself. Fears he'll hurt you if he lets his beast take hold.”

Krystiana sank back into her own chair and looked over at him. “Is that why you’ve never taken a lover? Why you don’t let anyone in?”

Nikolaz sighed and offered her a small, sad smile. “I… lied to you before. I did love once. Long ago.” He looked away from her, focused his attention on draining the last of his wine from his glass. 

“What happened?” she pressed as he placed his glass back on the table.

“We were happy for a time, but my nature got the better of us both.” Nikolaz finally looked back to her, trying hard not to let his sadness show. “Her heart gave out.”

“Oh, Nikolaz,” Krystiana breathed out and reached over to squeeze his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head and squeezed back. “It is the price we pay for loving a mortal. Your lives are fragile. Your bodies built like spun glass. So delicate. So breakable.”

She squeezed his hand tighter and shook her head. “But worth it, yes? Sharing the love you did? Would you change the past if you could?”

Nikolaz smiled. “Never,” he whispered. “It is the only time in my very long life that I truly treasure.”

Krystiana smiled as well and moved from her chair to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

He gave a nod of his head and sighed tiredly. “Now we just have to figure out how to convince Ozias to take the leap as well.”

Krystiana snorted and moved back to her chair to sit again. “You know, for a demon, you have a very romantic soul.”

Nikolaz laughed at that. “Darling girl, demons have no soul. Didn’t you know?”

“Oh, I think you do, dear Nikolaz,” she replied with a sweet grin. “You care too much for others not to have.”

He smiled at such a pretty thought. If only.

The door opened before Nikolaz could voice as much and they both looked to find a rather sheepish looking Ozias standing just inside the room.

“Ozias,” Krystiana breathed out, standing once more.

Nikolaz looked between the two of them, cleared his throat, and stood as well. “I wager that this is when I take my leave of you both,” he said.

Ozias gave a slight nod of his head and Nikolaz moved to kiss Krystiana on the cheek. “Dinner was lovely. As always.”

She smiled up at him and leaned in for a hug. “Thank you.”

He moved away from her, gathering his coat as he went and stopped at Ozias’ side. “I’m surprised you came back,” Nikolaz said to him and Ozias nodded again.

“Me too,” the vampire replied. “And I still can’t decide if it was a mistake.”

Nikolaz leaned in closer and reached up to squeeze one of his friend’s shoulders. “It wasn’t. In fact, this has been long overdue. Just, be careful with her. For both your sakes.”

“I will,” Ozias assured him. “I don’t think I could live with myself otherwise.”

Nikolaz nodded and dropped his hand back to his side. “Saving her life three years ago changed us all, my friend,” he told him with a smile. “For the better I think.”

Ozias nodded his agreement. “Are you still leaving for Paris tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow night, yes. I have some business I need to attend to there,” Nikolaz replied. “I shouldn’t be gone more than a month. Two at the most if things are delayed. You know how Cѐcile and Georges can be.”

Ozias nodded. “See you soon, old friend.”

“Soon,” Nikolaz agreed with a single nod then turned to wave at Krystiana before showing himself out.

With the rest of the night before him, Nikolaz moved to the elevator. He was curious about Krystiana’s now ex-paramour and with a lack of anything better to do, he figured Tegan would be easy to find.

 

* * *

 

Primal was packed, bodies pressed together from one end of the club to the other. Tegan looked out across the dark expanse, gaze ghosting over one patron to the next. It was a good night. They were full to capacity and still had a line around the building. 

He moved from the railing of the VIP area over to the bar and nodded to Zhara, the fiery redhead he’d hired last week. She gave him a sultry smile and sidled over to him, beasts bulging from the too tight, white leather corset he had all his female bartenders wear. Just the sight of her made his prick twitch with interest and he smiled back as she leaned towards him. 

“Be a good girl and fix me a drink, yeah,” he said into her ear as softly as he could over the music. 

Zhara offered up another sweet smile and Tegan watched her ass as she moved away. Oh but she was definitely on his to-do list. 

He shot a quick glance around the club again and as he was looking back to his pretty little bartender, a man at the bar caught his gaze. He was tall, pale under the dim lights of the club, and his hair was the color of orange fire. Tegan blinked at him, caught off guard, because the man seemed to be staring at him. It was a predatory look that made Tegan’s blood run cold. He’d had men hit on him before, but this wasn’t the same. He felt hunted just from that look and it unnerved him.

Zhara pulled him out of his thoughts by setting his drink in front of him and Tegan cleared his throat nervously before smiling at her. “Thank you, sugar,” he told her and instead of lingering by the bar to ogle her some more, Tegan quickly turned and headed up towards his private booth.

He felt a little better once he was in the privacy of his own space, but his heart still beat a little too fast. The encounter had rattled him way too much for it being only a look. It was silly. He knew he was overreacting. He knew he was safe. Hell, the guy'd looked barely strong enough to lift himself off the stool much less attack him. Tegan could hold his own against most. Still, that look.

Once settled, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed himself. This was his space. His club. There were guards everywhere. He was safe. Fucking creeper.

 

* * *

 

Tegan was exactly as Krystiana had described him. He was tall, over six foot, with dark brown hair that hung in waves to his shoulders. His build was athletic, slender and muscular at the same time, with large hands and broad shoulders. He was handsome in an almost boyish way despite the graying around his temples and his facial hair was reminiscent of some old west cowboy goatee, though the mustache and closely trimmed beard never met at the sides of his mouth. His eyes were dark brown and reminded him almost too much of Ozias’ eyes, deep… endless.

If it weren’t for the way Krystiana had described him, Nikolaz might say he was in trouble. Tegan was attractive in that almost unbelievable way. You wanted him just by looking at him. No wonder women fell all over themselves to get close. The man’s ego must have been big enough to see from space.

And oh, the things Nikolaz could see himself doing to the delectable human. He wondered what the rest of that body would look like laid bare for him. Long limbs spread eagle, body open, ripe for the taking. Nikolaz licked his lips and couldn’t help but smile. This was going to be more fun than he’d first anticipated.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the night, Tegan surrounded himself with close friends and beautiful women. He caught sight of the man he’d seen earlier at the bar a time or two, but dismissed his earlier panic as overreaction. The guy didn’t seem interested in him any longer, didn’t even spare him a glance when they both ended up on the dance floor, dancing close but with their own respective partner.

An hour before closing, Tegan decided to call it a night. Dex could shutdown the club just fine on his own. It was what he’d hired him for and Tegan was in the mood to have a little fun. He’d charmed two lovely young things into coming home with him and he was very much looking forward to getting them into his hot tub, among other things.

“Don’t forget we’ve got that shipment coming in early tomorrow and you’ve got interviews at four,” Dex told him as Tegan and the ladies headed out of the VIP area into the main part of the club.

“I’ll be here, man,” he assured his club manager and patted the man on the shoulder. “Relax. You know business always comes first.”

Dex gave him a look that clearly said Tegan was full of it, because okay, maybe he’d gotten caught up a time or two, but it wasn’t a regular thing.

“I’ll be here,” he reiterated as he backed towards the stairs, then turned and wrapped his arms around the girls again.

They passed the stranger with red hair as they headed toward the back exit where he parked his car and Tegan swore the man smiled at him. It made his heart race and he quickened his step, releasing the girls to dig in his pocket for his keys.

 

* * *

 

Nikolaz had nearly forgotten what it was like to stalk his prey. Everyone was so willing in the modern world. Sex was no longer taboo. Lust and promiscuity ruled the nightlife. Tegan, however, reminded him how it felt to hunt. The raw, pungent scent of arousal and adrenaline mixed with a bittersweet spike of fear as the human passed him was intoxicating.

He followed them, weaved in and out of the crowd and succeeded in waylaying the girls just as they were about to step through an ‘Employees Only’ door that Tegan had just disappeared through. They didn’t fight him when he touched their shoulders. Merely smiled drunkenly up at him and nodded when he ushered them back into the belly of the club.

Tegan was halfway down a slightly darkened hallway when Nikolaz followed through the door and it seemed the human had finally realized his companions were no longer with him. He was staring back down the hallway towards him, eyes wide, looking equal parts confused and alarmed.

“What the fuck do you want, man?” Tegan snarled, fists curling tightly at his sides.

Nikolaz smiled a him, “Why you of course,” he purred as he closed some of the distance between them. 

Tegan had a hand out as if warding him away. “Not interested, buddy. Flattered, but no thanks. I don’t swing that way.”

Nikolaz continued forward, raked his eyes up and down the human’s body as he moved. “So you only like little girls?” he asked. “Because I’m fairly certain one or both of those lovely young ladies was a year or two shy of consent.”

“ID said twenty-one, pal,” Tegan snapped out, clearly growing more tense the closer Nikolaz got. “They wouldn’t have gotten in otherwise.”

The human looked as though he were ready to throw a punch if need be and Nikolaz found himself as amused as he was aroused. He liked them feisty and rough around the edges. He could also hear Tegan’s heart pounding out an amped-up, terrified staccato and it only served to spur his hunger higher.

Nicolaz stopped in front of him, an arm’s length at most and Tegan’s jaw clenched. “Relax,” he murmured softly and reached up to touch only to have his wrist grabbed in an iron fist.

 

* * *

 

Tegan felt something warm and electric rush through him. It made his cheeks flush hot, his nipples hardened, and his head swam. He jerked away, frowning at the man in front of him.

“What the fuck was that?” he rasped, voice thick, breath labored. He’d call it arousal if he didn’t know without a doubt that he was not now, nor had he ever been attracted to men. He had no problem with anyone who was, but it just wasn’t something he was interested in.

The stranger grinned at him. “What was what?” he asked, voice a low rumble that make Tegan’s cock twitch.

He stumbled backwards, desperate for some distance between them. “Look, man, I don’t know what your deal is but the answer is no.”

The man followed, unnatural golden eyes boring into Tegan like he was stripping him down right there in the hallway. Tegan stumbled again, tripped over his own feet and fell back into the exit door that led to the alley. The man was on him then, pressing in so close that Tegan could feel the hard press of a cock against his hip.

He panicked, heart slamming up into his throat, and reached out to push the stranger away. Strong hands caught his wrists, pinned him back against the door, and Tegan felt his cock jump again.

“What are you?” he breathed out as soft lips ghosted along his jaw.

The stranger looked up at him, gold eyes even more vivid this close. “I’m whatever you want me to be, Tegan,” he whispered.

Tegan’s cock jumped again, swelled against the confines of his slacks even as his mind screamed for everything to stop. His body wasn’t listening though. It was wound tight with arousal and need.

“I want…” Tegan mumbled, licked at his dry lips, and then tried again. “I want to go home.”

Yes. That’s what he wanted. Wasn’t it?

Those soft lips brushed against his neck and Tegan’s head tilted to the side. He hadn’t meant to move. He wanted to stop. Wanted to push the man away. His body wanted something else though. It acted against his will, pushed and rocked with the hips slowly grinding against him. A wet tongue lapped at his earlobe and Tegan exhaled breathily. 

“I… need to…” go. He wanted to say go. He needed to go. Needed to leave. Didn’t want this. “Need to…”

Those warm lips closed over his and Tegan groaned into the kiss. He opened for him, welcomed the tongue fucking into his mouth, and his whole body lit up in response. His cock thickened, aching for touch, and Tegan jerked lightly against the other man’s hold. 

One hand disappeared from his wrist and Tegan sucked in a sharp breath through his nose when he felt deft fingers tugging his belt open. He reached out, hand pressing into the man’s shoulder as his button and zip were opened. Warm fingers slipped past the elastic of his boxers, wrapped around his length and tugged.

“Fuck,” he huffed, head dropping back against the door because everything was suddenly spinning.

 

* * *

 

Nikolaz pulled Tegan’s cock from his trousers, fist loose around him, and he began to stroke him slowly. The scent rolling off him, sex and fear mingled with sweat and cologne - it was the perfect aphrodisiac. Made him want to lay Tegan out right there on the floor and fuck him silly.

“What is it you need?” Nikolaz breathed out across Tegan’s parted lips. He traced that lower lip with his tongue, licked up over the top one, and then kissed him again. Soft this time. A press of lips and he was gone again save for the steady stroking of his hand.

Tegan’s pupils were blown wide, black swallowing everything but a small ring of deep brown. “Need…” was all he managed to say before leaning his head forward and kissing Nikolaz.

Nikolaz smiled into the kiss and moaned as Tegan ate at his mouth. The hand pressing at his shoulder slid up to the back of his neck to bury in his hair. And that was that. Tegan was his. 

Nikolaz pushed in closer, twisted his hand around the head of Tegan’s cock, and Tegan jerked his head back to moan loudly. The door rumbled in it’s frame and Nikolaz shifted them sideways, turned Tegan around until he was pressed face first against the wall. 

The door at the other end of the hall opened and clicked closed again. The ‘click clack’ of heels and muffled laughter told him that multiple women had entered the hallway, probably in search of the ladies’ room. 

Nikolaz pushed Tegan’s trousers and underwear down over his hips, not caring if they had an audience. Tegan seemed oblivious. His forehead was pressed to the wall, one hand holding his cock and balls against his stomach while the other braced against the wall next to his head. 

The laughter died down as another door swung open and then closed. Alone again.

His own heart was racing now, so close to his prize. Nikolaz leaned in over Tegan’s shoulder, his lips brushing along the human’s ear.

“Is this what you want?” he asked as he pulled Tegan’s ass cheeks apart and brushed two fingers over his hole.

Tegan’s head shook no, but a raspy, choked, “yes,” crossed his lips as he pushed his ass back against Nikolaz’s massaging fingers.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Nikolaz murmured. He caught Tegan’s soft earlobe between his lips and sucked gently.

Tegan moaned and pressed back again, his own hand stroking his cock now.

Nikolaz released his ear with a gentle nip of teeth and said with a soft, commanding tone, “both hands on the wall. No touching.”

Tegan whined, but nodded and released himself. He pressed both hands to wall on either side of his head, squeezed his eyes closed, and trapped his bottom lip between his teeth.

A door behind them opened again and Nikolaz turned his head just enough to see two female servers exiting out of the ‘Employees Only’ door back into the club. They must have been the ones to enter a few minutes ago.

He turned his attention back to Tegan and slowly lowered himself to his knees. Nikolaz smoothed his hands over the round globes of Tegan’s ass, squeezed them, massaged them a little, and then reached to tug his trousers and underwear down around his ankles.

What he could see of him was glorious. Tegan’s thighs were thick muscle, strung tight and spread just wide enough to reveal the smooth stretch of skin leading up to his swollen sex. His calf muscles flexed as he tried to stay still and Nikolaz pet the backs of his thighs.

“I can see why she found it difficult to give you up,” he murmured to himself.

His hands caressed upwards, squeezed at Tegan’s cheeks again before pulling them apart to reveal the prize within. Nikolaz licked his tongue up over the tightly puckered hole and the sound it pulled from the man above him made Nikolaz’s own cock twitch. He licked again, swirled his tongue around and over until Tegan began to loosen for him.

He buried his face against him, licked and prodded at him until Nikolaz felt his glamour charm begin to fade a little. His tongue lengthened, licked out like the long, forked tongue of a serpent and he traced it up and down between Tegan’s cheeks.

“Oh fuck,” Tegan huffed and thrust his hips back.

 

* * *

 

Something long and thin slipped inside of him, wriggled against his insides, and Tegan’s cock jerked hard against his stomach. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His body contracted around the too long tongue and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing his hips back when it retreated. He wanted more. Needed more.

Tegan shook his head again. He didn’t want this. He was screaming for the man to stop! Wasn’t he? His mouth was open but…

Another loud moan echoed in the hallway and Tegan began to pant. The man’s mouth was eating at him again, licking and sucking until Tegan thought he might go mad. He wanted to reach down and touch him. He needed some kind of relief, but he’d been told no. He couldn’t touch.

That tongue pushed inside him again and Tegan felt his cock jerk. Precome dribbled out of him, oozed down his shaft, and he moaned again. It wasn’t enough. Not enough.

“More,” he begged before he could stop himself.

The hands holding him open squeezed at his ass cheeks and a second later the man’s tongue retreated from his body. Warm air blew across his hole, made him contract, and then two barely slicked fingers pushed inside him.

Tegan tensed, his whole body going taut and relaxing only when warm lips pressed against the curve of his neck.

“Easy, luv,” the stranger whispered against him, fingers working slowly in and out of him.

Tegan’s eyes rolled. The pressure was odd, painful, and the near dry friction made it burn, but still he wanted more. His body craved it even when his mind screamed for it to stop.

“I was planning on taking you home with me,” the man told him. “Didn’t plan on taking you here.” The fingers twisted inside of him, did something that made Tegan see stars, and he felt his cock dribble again. “Otherwise we would’ve had lube for this. Spit just doesn’t do the trick does it?”

Tegan tried to speak, but his response got jumbled somewhere between ‘fuck you’ and ‘fuck me’.

He whined pitifully as the fingers withdrew, but then three took the place of the two, and Tegan couldn’t help but shout. They forced their way in,spit barely enough to slick the way, and the burn made his eyes water. He was on his tiptoes now, back bowed forward, hips drawn up as far away from those fingers as possible.

“Shhh,” the stranger soothed as he pressed his fingers in deeper.

Tegan’s body shook, blood boiling over as something inside of him lit up like a beacon. He cried out again, hips shoving back to impale himself.

“That’s it,” was mouthed against his neck as Tegan began to rock his hips. He was fucking himself on the man’s fingers and god help him, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His whole body was on fire. Sweat slicked his skin, caused his hair to cling to his face. 

“Please,” he croaked, his mind begging for this to end while his body begged for release.

One finger pressed in against his prostate, massaged at it until Tegan thought his heart would burst, and suddenly he was coming with a shout. His hips jerked frantically, body taut as he spilled over his own stomach and the wall. The fingers inside him continued. They fucked into him as he climaxed, pushed in and scissored until Tegan’s world tilted off its axis and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

A sharp ache in his backside woke Tegan when he shifted. He grunted at the unfamiliar pain and cracked his eyes open. The room was dark, lit only by the pale blue light of a massive fish tank set into the wall near the foot of the bed.

He blinked once, reached up to rub at tired eyes, and then looked around again. This was not his place, not his bedroom, not his bed, not his fish tank. These were not his black silk sheets. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” came a deep voice and Tegan twisted his head to the left to find a very naked man sitting next to him on the bed, back to the headboard, long, muscular legs crossed at the ankles.

The red hair and sinister smirk immediately reminded him of the club and Tegan jerked upright, the sheet falling from his chest to his hips. He hissed at the renewed pain in his ass and the phantom feel of fingers inside him.

“I was too rough with you wasn’t I?” the man asked as he brushed soft fingertips along Tegan’s cheek.

The pain ebbed and Tegan felt himself relax a little. The same warm, electric rush he’d felt in the club rushed through him.

“What have you done to me?” he asked, but couldn’t manage to speak with any of the anger he felt welling inside himself. “Why can’t I…”

“Walk away?” the man finished, his thumb brushing across Tegan’s bottom lip. “Is that what you really want? To walk away?”

Tegan’s head swam, cheeks heating as his cock twitched and began to swell. “Yes,” he managed finally, but the man’s hand dropped to Tegan’s bare chest and tweaked one of his nipples. “No.”

The denial of what was happening was less now. The voice in his head screaming that none of this was right, was quieter. 

When the man leaned down over him, Tegan lifted his head up to accept the kiss pressed to his mouth. They ate at each other slowly, lips and teeth and tongue tangled together. Tegan moaned, anger and indignation fading into nothingness.

“Nikolaz,” the man said in a whisper when they parted and Tegan blinked at him. “My name,” he clarified. 

“Nikolaz,” Tegan repeated, voice raspy, and it was like the man had coiled himself underneath Tegan’s skin. He could feel him everywhere.

“You passed out before we could finish playing,” Nikolaz purred, his fingers massaging back through Tegan’s hair. “And I couldn’t bring myself to leave it at that.”

Tegan blinked again, a small sliver of fear asserting itself again. This was wrong. He shouldn’t be here. Had Nikolaz kidnapped him?

“Shhh, pet,” Nikolaz cooed and leaned down again to press a kiss to Tegan’s lips. “No more of that.” He brushed his hands back through Tegan’s hair again. “You’re mine tonight and I will have my fill of you.”

Tegan’s body responded eagerly, his cock swelling to full thickness, his hole contracting with only a hint of pain. He winced at the sharp sting and Nikolaz pet him again. 

“Come,” Nikolaz instructed and motioned Tegan forward. “Lay across my lap and we’ll see if we can’t ease this ache.”

Tegan’s brow furrowed, but he twisted to his side and rearranged himself so that he was laying across the man’s lap. Nikolaz shifted beneath him and Tegan looked over his shoulder to see the man retrieving a small bottle of lube from beneath one of the pillows. His hips jerked and Nikolaz chuckled.

“So eager now,” he said and pet one hand over Tegan’s backside. “It’s almost a pity you don’t really mean it. I think I’d like to keep you if you did.”

Tegan folded his arms beneath his head and buried his face. The thought of being kept terrified and elated him. He wanted to be kept. Wanted to please Nikolaz and for the life of him, Tegan didn’t know why.

Slick fingers brushed across his sore asshole and Tegan sucked in a sharp breath, hips pressing his cock into the lap beneath. Nikolaz was hard as well. Tegan could feel the press of him against his side and the man was not small. Funny how he'd looked small in the club though. So non-threatening. Had his mind played that trick on him too?

A single digit pushed inside him and this time Tegan’s body opened to it. The burn and pressure were still there, but the lube helped lessen it and it only took a few strokes before another finger slipped in beside the first. Tegan moaned loudly, eyes rolling at the building pleasure in his groin. He parted his legs more, pushed his ass up and back, and was rewarded with Nikolaz’s hand in his hair again. 

Two fingers became three, three became four, and soon it was all Tegan could do to stay still. He felt half mad, hips only allowed to rock a little against Nikolaz’s lap.

“Please!” he begged and wiggled on the fingers impaling him. “Nikolaz! Please!”

A soft growl made the hair on the back of Tegan’s neck stand on end and he gasped as Nikolaz’s fingers pulled out of him. A hand fisted in his hair to guide him up and then strong hands manhandled him until he was sitting in Nikolaz’s lap.

“Ride me,” the man growled and through hazy, lust drunk eyes, Tegan would swear Nikolaz had sprouted dark, obsidian horns and wings. The horns curled up and back from his hairline just over his temples, the wings spread wide and dark against the backdrop of the headboard.

The crazy thing was, Tegan couldn’t be bothered to care. All he wanted was Nikolaz inside him. He braced himself awkwardly with one hand against the man’s shoulder and reached behind himself with the other. Nikolaz felt thick in his hand, too thick to fit inside of him, but Tegan placed him at his entrance and gasped as he began to sink down onto him. He’d fucked a girl in the ass before. He knew how this worked.

“Fuck,” he cursed shakily. His body felt as though it were being forced open, stretched tight at the seams the deeper Nikolaz went and by the time he was fully seated, Tegan was shaking.

“I can’t…” he choked. “Too much.”

Nikolaz stroked a clawed hand down his cheek, eyes blazing like golden fire, and Tegan whimpered. The hand continued down his neck, caressed over his chest and stomach, then came to rest at his left hip. Nikolaz’s other hand caught Tegan’s right hip and with no warning, he lifted Tegan up the length of his cock. The drag of that thick length inside of him made his eyes water, and Tegan reached forward to grab the headboard on either side of Nikolaz’s head.

Those hands guided him, lifted him up and pulled him down in a slow, steady motion until Tegan was rocking on his own. He rolled his hips, mouth open, heart pounding as he rode the man beneath him. His body opening gladly, molded itself to its new lover. 

Tegan’s hands tightened on the headboard the faster he rocked, nails digging into the wood. Nikolaz’s hands drifted from his hips to his back, then up to his shoulders. He anchored himself there and Tegan cried out as his body was yanked down hard. It sent a jolt of pure pleasure through him. He rocked up again only to have Nikolaz yank him back down and it was in this that they found a rhythm.

Tegan rode him hard, lost to the almost animal urge prowling in his head. He needed this. Wanted this more than he’d ever wanted anything.

 

* * *

 

Nikolaz was drunk on him. That was the only way he could describe it. The sexual energy rolling off of this despicable, delectable human had woken some of his darker, base desires. He couldn’t stop the feed. Couldn’t control the need to suck every last drop of lust and sex and want from his bones.

Tegan simply screamed above him, body quivering and sweating and lost to the thrall. One of Tegan’s hands dropped to Nikolaz’s shoulder and the bite of nails in flesh made Nikolaz’s hips pump faster. They were close, so very close to the end and he cursed them both for that. He’d hoped to take his time, but that didn’t seem possible now.

“Nikolaz!” Tegan cried and Nikolaz saw a flash of something familiar. They were at the precipice. 

Nikolaz shifted them forward, moved until he had Tegan pressed into the mattress beneath them. He pushed himself back inside him, held him down as he took what he wanted and Tegan seemed content to let him have it all. He moaned and screamed, body shaking, nails clawing at Nikolaz’s back as he emptied himself between them. 

Nikolaz continued to thrust, chasing the elusive crescendo of his own release desperately until suddenly it was there, racing through every cell of his body and sending him over the edge.

 

* * *

 

Neither of them woke until late afternoon of the next day and when they did, it was to Tegan tangled in Nikolaz’s arms. Nikolaz felt rejuvenated. He’d not fed so well in years. Tegan, however, looked too pale - a sickly tired that only came from an incubus feeding too much for too long. Nikolaz had taken too much and he knew it.

“You need to eat and then rest some more,” he told him as he brushed his fingers back through Tegan’s hair. “I have a little time before my flight. I can make you something.”

Tegan grunted, face still buried against Nikolaz’s chest. “You’re leaving?” he mumbled into his skin.

“Only for a few weeks. I have business overseas,” Nikolaz told him. “And by the time I return you will think of this as nothing more than a dream. Or perhaps a nightmare.”

Tegan shook his head and finally lifted up enough to look at him. His pupils were still blow wide, eyes glassy, still caught in Nikolaz’s thrall. “Don’t go.”

Nikolaz smiled lazily. “I think perhaps you will remember this moment the next time you hold some poor girl’s heart in your grasp.”

“Stay,” Tegan begged again and Nikolaz closed his eyes, fingers massaging lazily through Tegan’s hair still. He was tempted to take a later flight. Maybe delay it by a day. Cecile and Georges wouldn’t care. 

Nikolaz cursed himself silently and shook his head. What in the Morningstar’s name had he gotten himself into.

“Niko…” Tegan began again and Nikolaz rolled them, pinned the simpering human beneath him and silenced him with a kiss. 

He’d regret it later. Of that he was sure.


End file.
